


After the Storm

by Buttons7699



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gentle Love, Hogwarts is Sentient, Nuna, after the war, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons7699/pseuds/Buttons7699
Summary: Neville’s decision to ask Luna out on a date ends with a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this small glimpse into a couple I think should have been Canon.

After the Storm

Neville sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror one last time. His cuts were finally healed,  
his bruises nearly gone. He was himself again. Well, mostly anyway. Some parts of him were changed and would always be so- not that that was necessarily a bad thing he mused. 

Most of Dumbledor's Army, the professors and the order of the Phoenix were staying at the Castle. Everyone else went home to mourn their losses and recuperate. The Castle was eerie, but  
Neville was hopeful- he could feel the magic humming in the walls and he knew Hogwarts was trying to help them repair her to her former glory. It would just take time.

Neville grinned... and there was Luna. He was going to ask her out and he was certain she would say yes, at least he believed she would. maybe she would.. Neville sighed again. He  
squared his shoulders and strode from his room, it was now or never. His Gryffindor courage couldn't desert him now because he  
needed it more than ever. 

He made his way down the hall to Luna's door. Everyone that decided to stay was given a private or a family room. Even at her worst, Hogwarts provided for them. He knocked on the door firmly, it wouldn't do to appear too timid ,  
he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue seed. Neville smiled when she pulled open the door.  
Luna was radiant in her blue tank top and black pants, her gorgeous hair piled high atop her head. She smiled warmly when her eyes met Neville’s. Before she could say anything, Neville whispered something into his hand and held his palm up so she would look. As she watched the small blue seed grew into a beautiful dark blue rose, with silken petals. Its scent floated up to greet them both and Luna gasped in delight. 

"Ohh Neville, it's lovely! what a wonderful charm! Thank you!" Luna's soft voice was like music to his ears, her smile hit him straight in the heart and he held the flower out to her. 

"Luna, will you go out on a date with me?" He said it quickly so he wouldn't lose his nerve. He kept his eyes on her face to gauge her reaction. He blinked and stood very still for a moment because suddenly, he found his arms full of warm, soft witch. Then she was kissing him fervently. Neville's strong arms wrapped around Luna's trim waist and he dragged her forward, pulling her body flush against him from lips to toes. Her arms twined around his neck and her fingers burrowed into the hair at the back of his neck, making him shudder with pleasure. They stood there, in the doorway to her room, kissing and holding each other tightly for long slow minutes. When she pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Her lips were swollen and darker than usual, her face flushed with two points of pink high on her cheekbones. When their eyes met, they both grinned. 

"Of course I will, Neville" Luna breathed. Then she pushed the door to her room open wider and stepped to the side.  
"please, come in."

Neville stepped through and Luna shut the door behind them. He looked around, noticing small touches of Luna everywhere. A number of single shoes littered one side of the door and made him shake his head in amusement. He faltered momentarily when his eyes rested on the huge, high four poster bed with the gauzy pink curtains all around it. 

He turned and held out the flower once more, relieved to see it had made it through their enthusiastic embrace unscathed.  
"Do you have a vase, Luna? If not I could transfigure something for you. "

Luna laughed happily and took the rose gently from his hand, bringing it to her nose and sniffing it appreciatively. They made eye contact again as her hand brushed against his, both feeling the jolt of electricity it created. Neville’s eyes darkened and Luna's lips parted in a low gasp. It seemed as though time stopped and yet, it couldn't have, because once again Neville had his strong arms full of warm, soft witch and their mouths drank hungrily from each other. Neville pushed his hands under Luna's tank top splaying them across her lower back, desperate to feel her skin. Luna moaned and shivered, pressing her hard tipped breasts against his chest, tugging his hair to bring his mouth harder against her own. Neville complied, kissing her deeper, his tongue dancing around her warm sweet mouth and tangling with her tongue again and again as his hands slid up her back, bunching her shirt as he did. He groaned against her mouth when he realized she had nothing on under the shirt and she broke the kiss, her eyes on his as she raised her arms up over her head. Neville wasted no time in gripping her shirt and tugging it up, over her head and off of her. Luna lowered her arms to her sides as Neville feasted his eyes on her small pink tipped breasts. His breathing was ragged as he raised his eyes to meet hers and she smiled so sweetly at him he thought his heart would burst. She nodded just once at him, staying still, her eyes on his, her hands at her sides. 

Neville's hands trembled slightly as he reached out and ever so gently ran his fingertips across each of her breasts, just grazing over her nipples. Luna whimpered softly as her nipples tightened even further, she clenched her  
hands into fists at her sides. She didn't want to scare her sweet lion off. He did it again, hoping for the same reaction. He was elated when Luna whimpered again, arching her back to press herself more firmly into his hands. He cupped her breasts then, squeezing them, his thumbs brushing over their peaks more insistently. 

Luna reached out to Neville, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugging it up, waiting for him to release her breasts and raise his arms before she stood on her toes and tugged it off, throwing it behind him as she did. She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward her bed. Neville wrapped his arms around her from behind as she stopped at the side of bed, magicking the curtains aside endlessly. His hands cupped her breasts and he pressed his hips against her bottom, his hardness evident as he did so. Luna arched her back, rubbing her bum along the hard ridge of his cock as she moaned breathlessly. Neville's seeking hands moved downwards , still keeping himself pressed tightly against her as explored the flat plain of her stomach, dipping a finger just slightly into her navel and making her giggle. He leaned forward dragging his lips against the soft skin of her neck as his hands reached the waistband of her pants. He pushed them down, peeling them slowly over her rounded ass as she wriggled a bit to help him. He pushed her pants down below the curve of her ass as his lips reached her ear. He nipped it and cupped her at the same time. Luna cried out, her knees almost giving out. Neville groaned into her ear and released his grip on her ass, gently pushing her forward. Her knees hit the bed and she instinctively bent at the waist , putting her hands on the high bed, making her curves stick out enticingly. 

Neville was running on pure instinct now, this was new territory for him and he just let his heart guide him. She wriggled a bit and he was lost to her. He dropped to his knees behind her, his hands pushing her pants down to her  
ankles, his eyes feasting on her bottom as she also wore no panties. He leaned in and kissed her on the curve of her backside, where it meets thigh and she cried out, arching her back again, forcing her ass back against his face.  
Neville helped her step out of the pants and groaned as her legs opened and he was able to smell her arousal. She smelled  
delicious and suddenly Neville was dying of hunger. 

"Luna" he ground out, "please turn around for me, love" His voice was low, gravelly. Sexy as hell and Luna responded instantly, turning around to face him, completely naked , with grace and confidence. She smiled down at him  
as his eyes traveled up her body. She smiled brighter as he practically whimpered her name as his eyes travelled over her neatly shaven mound. She waited patiently for him to meet her gaze and then she quirked an eyebrow at him with a lot of sas and a sweet laugh of pure happiness . He growled and , with his hands on her hips , pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on her as he leaned in and bit the top of her thigh, causing her to yelp and spread  
her legs open for him. 

Neville gasped as she spread her legs open, his eyes leaving hers to gaze upon her quim. She was pink and glistening, her scent was intoxicating and Neville braced both hands on either of her thighs, pushing her open even  
more, his head ducking down to get closer to her most intimate of places. Then his warm tongue was gliding up her slit, tasting her, sending sparks of fire throughout her whole body. Luna moaned throatily and gripped his hair in both her hands as though to keep him from leaving. But she needn't have worried, for one taste was not enough and Neville buried his head between her  
thighs , his tongue nudging between her nether lips , really tasting her, dragging his tongue up to her clit, where he stopped and ran a slow lazy circle around it, making her hips come off the bed and her hands dig into his hair, his name  
ripped from her lips as the pleasure raced through her. He didn't stop even as her hips jerked and she moaned again , his  
tongue alternately circling and flicking at her sensitive little clit, before darting down to her opening and gaining entry to her secret passage. He gently rubbed and squeezed her thighs as he tortured her with his tongue, her whimpers and cries were music to his ears and he was drunk on her. it was only a few minutes and she was all but sobbing his name, her body stiffened , and Luna squealed as her orgasm overtook her. He kept licking and sucking at her clit, guiding her through her pleasure. When she tugged his head, he gently kissed her one last time and rose up, and sat beside her on the bed. She was flushed and beautiful. She was his and he would never get enough of her. 

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. His eyes searched hers and all he found was a sparkle of happiness and the still bright flare of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her,  
kissing his lips, tasting herself, pouring all of her love into the kiss so he would have no doubts. She had no regrets. It was always Neville. She was just glad she didn't have to wait for him to realize it was always her any longer.

The end


End file.
